A Song From Me To You
by lilribbitfoofoo
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. Ok umm... Jack sings to Kate one night at a club


A SONG FROM ME TO YOU

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, yada, yada, yada

Dedication: To my good friend Antatobo who sorta forced me to write this

Summary: Jack sings to Kate.

A/N: Okay, just so you know, this is set after they get off the island. Claire and Charlie are together and Jack broke up with Kate because he thought that he didn't deserve her.

Kate had been feeling uneasy all night, like something really big was getting ready to happen. The whole gang had been acting funny all week. They were up to something, but Kate couldn't figure out what. Right now, the pressing problem was getting rid of Boone. He was following her around like a little lost puppy dog and it was really disgusting! "Maybe if I throw a stick, I can get him to go away?" she thought.

Shannon and Claire finally arrived and found the now very annoyed Kate in the crowd. "Hey, I'm glad you are here now… now is a good time to be here... here is the place to be... "

"Shannon, you are babbling, what's wrong?"

"Wrong, why should anything be wrong? Nope, nothing wrong here, nothing wrong with Shannon, nope!"

Kate shook her head and gave up trying to understand her. At least now, she could talk to Shannon and ignore Boone. "Hey, Shannon... where are Charlie and Sawyer? I thought that they were coming with you."

Shannon turned the most unusual shade of red and started stammering, "Umm... Charlie is off getting Claire a drink... Yeah! And Sawyer... umm... Sawyer is out... annoying people!"

"Shannon, I love you, you are one of my best friends, but you can be weird sometimes. Tell me, why is Boone wearing lilac? Please! That is just sick and wrong."

Suddenly a new voice came over the mic. "We have a special treat for you tonight folks! This next song will be sung live. The singer wishes to dedicate this to Kate."

Kate frantically looked for a way out. She didn't want to be stuck in the room with Boone singing Old Mac Donald, had a farm, or something similar. She had to endure that torture once and that was one time to many.

Suddenly the lights in the room dim and the stage lights up. The opening bit to Savage Garden's I Knew I Loved You came over the speakers. But what surprised Kate the most was the fact that Charlie and Sawyer were standing on stage in black leather pants and silk shirts! "Shannon! What are they doing up there?"

"Shhh... listen. It's a surprise"

Kate started to speak, but stopped dead when a spot came up on stage and illuminated... Jack. His gaze searched the crowd and when he saw her, he smiled and started singing to her.

Maybe its intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

Charlie and Sawyer joined Jack then, singing the chorus. Jack and Kate's eyes were locked, Charlie looked out and winked at Claire, Sawyer saw Shannon and smiled at her.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I know I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

"Shannon, is there something you want to tell me about?"

"Kate, Sawyer and I didn't mean to hide it from you..."

"WHAT! We will discuss that later... what is Jack doing here?"

"Singing?"

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more that a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I know I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

"Shannon, why is he here singing to me? Is this what you have been working on for the past couple of weeks? Why are you guys tormenting me with what I can't have?"

"Kate, Jack's back for good."

Kate could only turn and stare in shock at Jack as he finished the song.

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I know I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

The guys made their way over and joined the group. Charlie took Claire's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Kate and Jack still hadn't said anything. They just stared at each other, lost their own world. Kate didn't even notice when Boone came up and tried to get her attention. Sawyer grabbed Boone by his ear and started to drag him away. He turned and gave Shannon a sexy smile, "Come on Blondie, let's get rid of your brother here."

Shannon stared at Sawyer, "Ummm... You can't kill Boone, you know that."

"Pet, you are looking extremely sexy right now. I love that pink fuzzy thing on you. Let's go."

When Kate came to her senses, her friends had all gone. She started to turn but Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Kate, I know that I have hurt you in the past. I know I was wrong in leaving you and not giving you a say in the matter. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Kate said nothing, just stood there with the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kate, I sang this song tonight because I did love you before I met you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you on the plane, before I even knew your name. I knew I would always love you. You are truly my best friend. You loved me no matter what. You are the other half of my heart, my soulmate. Please, say that you will forgive me. At least think about it. I love you."

"Jack you were my only true love. I still love you... I never stopped. Every day we're not together takes a little piece of my soul. I need you in my life, with me, beside me... forever. I forgive you... You are my other half, my light in this dark world I live in."

With that, Kate and Jack shared one of the most passionate kisses in history. The heavens smiled down on these two souls that were again united as one. And in a strange quirk of fate, when Kate and Jack kissed, Boone exploded, literally.

Kate pulled back and ran her hand lovingly down Jack's face and neck continuing till it came to rest over his heart. "Jack..."

"Yes, love?"

"If you ever hurt me again, I will have Sawyer annoy you to death. Then I will resurrect you so I can kill you again. Got it?"

He smiled and kissed her. All was right with the world.


End file.
